


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by Amberwellings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 4/20, Dickhead alec, Drugs, Embarrassed Alec, F/M, Fabulous magnus bane, I'm Sorry, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus thoughts "She giving me that good shit that make me not quit", Nice clary, Not graphic sex :(, POV Alec, POV Magnus, Sassy Magnus, Self Harm, Slight mention of bottom alec at beginning, Slutty camille, druggies, homophobes, junkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberwellings/pseuds/Amberwellings
Summary: Magnus Bane, If you ask about him around school you might get tons of mixed answers.. "druggie" "slut" "heartbreaker" "cocksucker" "gay" "Faggot" "whore" But they don't know the truth huh? No one ever does..Notice: please read disclaimer and warning in the note section, comments/kudo's not expected but strongly appreciated





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissingFire From Fanfiction.net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KissingFire+From+Fanfiction.net).



> I just wanna let you know. That this is NOT my writing all i own is summary, tags, and notes. The Author of this plot is "KissingFire" from "fanfiction.net" this is my favorite story ever and im afraid that it may be deleted someday. No i did not ask the author first. Only because they haven't updated anything on there account in 5 years. So i thought hmm alot of people don't like fanfic because the way the website is. So im gonna bring the good people of "archive of our own" this wonderful story. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: all the characters belong to cassandra as always. And plot is owned by "KissingFire" from fanfiction.net
> 
> WARNING: There is strong mention of homophobes and homophobic vibes. No myself am not homophobic. It's just how the author wrote it. If this triggers you in anyway please exit. Thanks!

 

**Magnus pov**

 

He was sitting cross-legged on a closet bucket of paint in the janitor's closet, watching the janitor as she fumbled around in her overalls for her cigarettes.

"You look good," she commented, finally recovering the pack of French cigarettes that she was famous for selling in the Girl's Bathroom during lunch and study hall. "I dig the guy liner."

He plucked a cigarette from her fingertips, shooting her a dubious look. "You've gained weight."

Camille stared at him as he lit up, before letting out a bark of surprised laughter. "Damn, kid," she muttered, shaking her head. "You haven't changed a bit since last year."

Inhaling the tangy nicotine with an eagerness that could only be blamed on first-day of school stress, he chose to ignore her.

Camille was a high school dropout from twelve years ago after she got knocked up with her math teacher's "love" child. After her miscarriage, she'd never had any desire to return to school, choosing instead to work as a janitor, dealing to the students there in her spare time.

Magnus had a grudging...agreement, he supposed, with her. He tolerated her more than the dumbfucks he was surrounded by in class everyday.

She reached her hand up to run her fingers through his hair, and he fought the urge to flinch away from her touch. "Nice purple streaks," she hummed. "Do you..."

He leaned forward and kissed her, anything to get her to stop talking.

Camille moaned, and pulled away. "Eager this morning, are we?" She taunted, violet eyes flashing hungrily.

_Pissed as hell,_ he mentally corrected her, pulling her on to his lap and biting on her neck. His mother was sick and he'd stayed up all night taking care of her, all morning making sure she'd be alright while he was at school.

And as soon as he'd gone to school, he'd been tripped, shoved, and found eight threatening notes in his locker.

Not meaning to, he accidentally dug his nails harder into the skin of her hips as he felt a fresh wave of hate and anger for his peers.

Camille hissed and ground down on his lap. "We have seven minutes...before you have your next class," she gasped out, her mouth hovering his ear.

Magnus breathed a cloud of smoke through her pursed lips. "I know."

"Wanna fuck?" She tilted her head, white blonde strands falling over her face, as though she were hoping he'd take the bait of pushing her hair behind her ear.

Unfortunately for her, Magnus wasn't into the affectionate bullshit.

"What's in it for me?" He inquired, running his hands over her soft curves, imagining that they were hard muscle instead.

Camille smirked mischievously, quickly swinging off him and over to her tool box. "I got _these,_ " she announced triumphantly, pulling an orange bottle of pills from the box, "last week." She tossed the bottle to Magnus.

"Clancy?" He asked, reading the label. Clancy was her dealer and well-respected doctor at the city hospital. Magnus snorted to himself, shaking his head at the thought of respecting Clancy. Maybe it was a teenage thing, but he didn't feel obligated to respect the man.

"Yeah. Apparently that right there," she nodded at the bottle. "Is some good shit. Tried one this morning..." Her eyes glazed over. "It was fucking amazing."

Magnus nodded, sliding the bottle in his pocket. "Seems fair."

Camille giggled, unzipping her uniform. "I thought you'd feel that way..."

 

* * *

 

Magnus floated down the hall in a daze, already twelve minutes late for his Calculus class.

He hummed to himself, running black painted nails over the lockers as he passed them, ignoring the indignant shouts of the juniors and sophomores when he bumped into them.

Fuck them, nobody could kill the buzz he was feeling at the moment.

A short body crashed into his and fell to his feet. "Shit, I'm so sorry!"

He blinked blearily, looking down at the tiny girl as she scrambled to her feet. Nobody ever apologized for running into him. _Did this bitch know about him? Was she just fucking with him?_

Magnus glanced around; he didn't see a group of kids pointing and snickering to themselves, but he wasn't taking his chances.

"Whatever," he mumbled, brushing past her.

"I like your hair," she blurted out. "It's cool. I've always wanted to dye my hair, but my mother would never let me..." she rambled nervously, hands wringing together and her round green eyes darting over him. "Wow. You have an eyebrow piercing? That's awesome."

Magnus stared at her. Who the hell was this girl?

"I'm Clary." She thrust out her hand. "I'm new here."

He didn't take her hand. "Magnus."

"That's a weird name." She tilted her head. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel amazing," he told her.

Clary took his hand in hers, causing him to flinch and stiffen; he wasn't used to people touching him, other than Camille and his mother. "What's your next class?" She asked as she began leading him down the hall. "I have Calculus. Fucking Calculus. I'm terrible at math. Are you any good at it?"

"I-I don't know." Usually he had a snarky response for everything; he'd never met someone as friendly as Clary though. And actually mean it.

"Where do you eat lunch?" She asked as he led her to the Calculus classroom.

"Janitor's closet."

Clary blinked. "Why?"

He shrugged, eyes slowly sliding shut as she pushed open the door for him.

"Mr. Bane." Mr. Graymark narrowed his eyes at him. "So nice of you to grace us with your presence." He slapped a tardy pass in his hand and pushed him to the back of the classroom, where he'd asked to move after two years of having razor-spitballs being spat at the back of his neck.

"And you are?" Magnus could hear him ask Clary, in a much more kinder tone.

He rolled his eyes, missing the foot stuck out in the aisle and face-planted on the floor.

_Well, fuck. That's embarrassing._

Clary reached down to help him up and he could faintly hear her snapping to his defense at the jackass who'd tripped him.

Though his vision was slightly fuzzy from the painkillers, he could make out the bottle-blue eyes and shock of dark hair.

_Fucking Alec Lightwood._

It was mandatory to say his last name with the first, because he was Alec Lightwood. The jock - he didn't know shit about football or what position he played, he couldn't care less - that had won the school more games than any other year before he'd started attending.

Magnus hated him with an unhealthy passion.

Clary sat down next to him at his desk. "Are you alright?" She whispered worriedly as Mr. Graymark continued whatever the hell he was teaching. Something to do with shapes. Magnus squinted at the board, but everything appeared blurry so he gave up.

"I'm fine," he answered shortly. "I've dealt with worse."

Her eyebrows creased in concern, but she let it go.

Magnus hadn't brought his books or a pencil to class, so he closed his eyes and slept.

 

* * *

 

He woke up to a sharp stinging on the side of his neck.

_Ouch._

"The fuck?" Magnus sat up, clapping a hand over the sting. He glanced down at the object in his hands and groaned. Great. More spitballs with razor blades embedded in the tissue. Fucking wonderful.

He looked over at Lightwood, who was already staring at him with a nasty smirk on his face. _Whatcha gonna do about it, faggot?_ His eyes taunted as he waved a straw and held up another spitball with a razor's edge poking out.

Magnus gave him the finger and a sneer.

"What're you doing with the new girl, Bane?" Lightwood asked, his voice quiet. He'd always been the most soft spoken out of all of the jocks; it didn't lessen the blow of his words in the least, but it was easier to bear than the yelling. "Don't tell me you're switching teams."

Magnus looked over and smirked. "Jealous, Alexander?" He openly leered at the larger boy. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough."

Alec's face froze.

Feeling lightly victorious, Magnus settled back in his chair, turning his gaze to the clock, which was ticking at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Don't..." Alec stumbled over his words. "Christ. You can't _say_ shit like that."

Magnus quirked a curious eyebrow at him. "Why ever not?" He inquired. "Don't tell me you don't bottom - we both know that isn't true." Which wasn't exactly accurate. Everyone knew Alec Lightwood was straight. He was on the football team. He drove a big truck. He worked out all the time and had a pretty girlfriend.

If Magnus didn't know better, he would say that the Blue-Eyed Spitter was overcompensating.

Alec spluttered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Magnus smiled condescendingly. "Now, Alexander. I know you aren't _that_ naive. Close-minded, yes, but you aren't a _complete_ idiot." Alec stared, and he rolled his eyes. "It means you take it up the ass, love."

_"I do not."_

Magnus found himself enjoying riling the homophobic prick even more than getting high. "That's perfectly fine. We can switch it up. If I find your size to be satisfying, that is." He dropped a wink, telling himself he didn't care what Alec thought of his gray sparkling eyeshadow.

The bell rang, cutting off Alec's indignant squawk. Magnus ignored him as he slid out of his seat and walked as quickly out of the room as possible, forgetting all about Clary and the test he had on Wednesday.

But he couldn't stop thinking about his blue eyes, which unnerved him. He brushed it off; the boy was pretty, sure, but shallow fuckballs such as himself turned him off.

Magnus walked over to his locker, wrinkling his nose as he spotted the numerous scraps of paper stuck to the door.

**Choke on a cock, faggot.**

**Blowjobs=$10**

**Got AIDS yet?**

**Suck my big dick**

He ripped the notes from his locker, crumpling them up and sliding them into the pockets of his skinny jeans; he liked to keep whatever his peers had written and would tack them up on his walls and ceiling to stare at whenever he would smoke or pop pills or cut himself.

_Why the fuck won't they just leave me alone?_

He reached in and grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to his mother: _How are you feeling?_

Sighing, he grabbed his lunch and walked down the hall and to the janitors closet.

 

* * *

 

"So."

Camille stared at him through narrowed eyes, setting down her blunt.

Magnus puffed out a smoke-ring, barely casting her a glance. "Yeah?"

"You and Clary?"

He choked, coughing loudly as he stared at her incredulously. _"What?"_

"You heard me." She raised her eyebrows. "You hitting that?"

"No. She's just...nice." The word tasted unfamiliar, not often voiced. "Why does it matter to you?"

Camille shrugged. "You don't have any friends. Just thought you were doing something to get her to talk to you."

Magnus set down his joint, finding himself oddly defensive of the obnoxiously friendly chatterbox. "She isn't like that," he snapped, scowling. "Not every girl's as much of a whore as you are, Camille."

She sneered. "I didn't hear _you_ complaining about it an hour ago."

He flicked ash at her. "My brain cells were dying. That sort of thing impairs your judgment." _That's what he'd heard, anyway._

Camille clenched her jaw. "Fuck you."

Magnus stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Give me a Viagra and we'll see how long it lasts before I'm flaccid," he retorted.

She looked disgusted. "Get the hell out of here."

"Thanks for the smokes, love."

He ducked out the door as she flung a mop at his head.

 

* * *

 

Magnus found himself walking to the art room; nobody ever hid there during lunch.

Except for Clary, apparently.

"I didn't know you painted."

She didn't look up. "I didn't now you were going to ditch me by myself for lunch."

"Sorry 'bout that." He moved to stand next to her. "Did anything happen?"

"Mr. Wayland said I could have lunch in his classroom if I wanted." Her cheeks flushed a little. "He was sweet."

"Ah. Wayland." Magnus smirked. Jace Wayland was gorgeous, no doubt about it. And he was cool, even bailed Magnus out of trouble for fighting and such. "You know how many times a day girls offer him a blowjob for a higher grade?" He shook his head. "He rejected my proposition, of course, but I think he was worried about the tongue ring."

Clary laughed. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

Magnus shrugged. "He doesn't strike me as the type...What's that?" He pointed to her painting.

"Alec Lightwood."

He stared at her. "Don't tell me you've fallen for those blue eyes."

Clary snorted. "No." She turned back to her painting, which consisted of...Not Alec. Yellow covered the paper, and in the center was a stark black stain.

"I don't get it." Magnus scratched his hair, not caring if he messed up his gelled spikes.

She looked faintly surprised. "Really? You two talk to each other a lot, though."

Magnus wrinkled his nose. "As if. I don't mess with straight boys. Or boys like Alec Lightwood."

Clary sighed. "I think there's more to Alec than what he lets on."

He laid himself down on a table and rolled his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart." He shot her a sympathetic look. "Don't be that girl that deludes herself into thinking she's in some sort of fairytale with a dickhead prince that needs saving."

She fell silent for a moment. "I prefer the rose-colored lenses."

Magnus sighed. "Dangerous point of view, Clary."

 

* * *

 

_Fuck my life._

He glared at the five boys that were sitting on top of him, applying lipstick and blush to his face. _Those fuckers had better not mess with his eyeliner._

"Do you feel pretty, Maggie?"

"Hard, actually." He flashed them a forced smile as they forced his Converse shoes off and jammed stilettos on. "Don't you boys know better than to sit on a queer with asses like those?"

It was stupid to taunt them like that, especially in his predicament.

_But what the hell, right?_

"You're disgusting." Verlac's fist connected with his jaw, and Magnus grunted in pain. Bastard.

"You're conceited if you think I was watching you change," Magnus struggled to get back up, but Elliot shoved him back down. "You aren't my type, princess."

He hissed as his diamond studs were yanked roughly from his ears and in their place, large silver hoops were jammed in. "Now, darling, was that very necessary?"

"Shut the hell up," Verlac barked, slamming the side of his face against a locker. "Jesus."

Magnus remained still until he heard them finally leave the locker room, before releasing the long breath he'd held the whole abuse. Damn, that had hurt.

He had just started unwrapping the aluminum foil he'd kept his Oxycontin in when he heard the sound of a shower being turned on.

Frowning to himself, he glanced down at his watch. Gym had started four minutes ago, who the hell was taking a shower _now?_

Frankly, he couldn't care less, but he had no desire to go to Gym.

Magnus shoved his hands in his pockets, strolling over to the showers and glancing around.

_Well, well._

"I do the same thing during the football games, but really Alexander, there's no need for such obscenely conduct."

Alec let out a startled shout, immediately reaching down to cover himself. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" He yelled. "Creepy ass pervert."

Magnus spit out some blood. "No need for name-calling, princess. I would, however, like to make a few suggestions?"

He stared at Magnus incredulously, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Make your strokes longer, and give a little twist and flick at the tip..." Magnus demonstrated. "That always feels orgasmic."

Alec shook his head, grabbing a T-shirt and yanking it over his head. "You're sick," he told him.

Magnus smiled. "And yet I was not the one masturbating in the locker room...perhaps you would like to borrow these shoes?" He clicked his heels together. "I think they would look lovely on you."

Alec rolled his eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked, nodding to Magnus's attire.

Magnus glanced down at himself. "You like it? I've always wanted to dry drag; all I need is a miniskirt and my Christmas wish will finally come true."

"Freak." Alec pulled on his gym shorts, eyeing Magnus. "You aren't getting dressed?"

"Why? Would you like to watch?"

Alec crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"No, I don't want to go to Gym. It's not like I enjoy having basketballs thrown at me, but maybe tomorrow."

The other boy nodded and left the locker room.

Magnus dropped on a bench, rubbing tiredly at his face, letting out a soft, dry sob. Christ. Fifth day of school and he was already covered in bruises.

_Freak. Fag._ He reached into his bag, pulling out one of his razors that he kept in the front pocket.

His cuts were angry and deep; he kept his head bowed and his teeth gritted, not caring if someone walked in and saw him. It wouldn't make a difference.

_Choke on a cock, faggot._

_You don't have any friends._

_Disgusted blue eyes as he pulled the towel over himself-_

Magnus stopped at the sound of his phone buzzing.

Hands shaking, he pulled his cell out and checked the message from his mother.

_Just took a Tylenol for my headache. Love youxx_

 

* * *

 

**Alec pov**

 

He hadn't _meant_ to tell them, it had accidentally slipped out after Sebastian had commented on Bane's absence in Spanish: "Magnus watched me shower before Gym."

The guys all froze.

"What?"

"Dude, nasty! I hope you took another shower after that..."

"That ugly queer needs to be taught a lesson."

Everyone, including Alec, turned to look at Sebastian, who'd been the last to speak.

"Like what?" Alec asked, feeling a little uneasy at the vengeful glint in Sebastian's eyes. He didn't hate Magnus, like the rest of his friends. He didn't necessarily like him, either. He didn't know how he felt about him.

Sebastian grinned. "Nothing like a little bit of hurt to get rid of a pain in the ass, Lightwood."

"What do you want to do?" Jonathon asked curiously. Because really, they'd hurt Magnus in every way they possibly could.

"Just mess with the little shit a bit. Nothing serious." Sebastian shrugged. "Get him to fall in love with somebody. Fuck them. Find out they don't give a rat's ass about him and leave. Brilliant." He clapped his hands together. "One flaw in this otherwise perfect plan."

Alec shifted uncomfortably. _Other than it being unnecessarily cruel?_ He thought to himself, tapping his pencil against his Spanish notebook.

"I don't know anybody that'd want to get that close to him. You know, in case they got HIV from him."

He began losing track of the conversation, certain that Sebastian would drop the idea.

"Would you do it, Alec?"

Blinking, he turned to meet Sebastian's expectant gaze. "U-um, sure." How could he say no to a face like that? Those dark eyes, depending on him to-

"You want me to _what?"_

 

* * *

 

**Magnus pov**

 

He was getting ready to go home, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Alec Lightwood stood there, looking adorably awkward. Or just awkward, because nothing was adorable about an asshole such as himself.

"What do you want, Alexander?" He demanded, not in the mood to play games. He wanted to get home to his mother.

"I-I just," Alec cleared his throat. "Wanted to know if you wanted to...you know. Hang out. Sometime."

Magnus raised an eyebrow; how incredibly transparent of him. "Sure," he agreed breezily, already walking down the hall. "Meet me in the bathroom tomorrow during study hall and we'll "hang out"."

Alec flinched. _"What?"_

He tsk'ed, and shook his head. "I'm not an idiot, gorgeous. Try again some other day."

Turning back around, he pushed open the entrance doors and began walking down the sidewalk.

Alec, good for him, had found his balls again and started running after him. "Hey! Wait up!"

Magnus spun around. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I would much rather go home then chat with _you_."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, fine whatever."

_Unbelievable._

Rolling his eyes skyward, Magnus turned his back on the dark-haired boy and continued walking.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Do you want a ride?"

"No." He couldn't imagine what Alec would do if he got in the same car as him...probably push him out the door and run over him eighty times.

He could hear Alec swearing under his breath, and nearly smirked; stress was good. Fantastic, actually. People were much easier to screw with when under stress.

"C'mon, Magnus."

Magnus rolled his eyes. _For the love of God, why couldn't they just leave him be?_ "What game are you playing at?" He demanded, twisting his head to scowl at the other boy.

Alec blinked. "What-what do you mean?" Guilt colored his words, and uneasy blue eyes darted over to the stairs, where the rest of the football team was huddled together on the railing, watching the pair.

Magnus watched as Alec's eyes lingered on his captain before finally looking back at him.

"I mean," Magnus moved so that he was nearly nose-to-nose with Alec, eyes narrowed in what he hoped was a menacing manner. "What the hell are you doing, talking to me? Offering a fucking _ride_ like we're old pals or some shit."

Alec pursed his lips. "I was just trying to be nice," he muttered lamely.

Magnus snorted. "Save it for someone who gives a fuck." Flipping off the snickering jocks, he strode as quickly off campus as possible.

 

**Alec pov**

 

He laid back on his bed, still sweaty from practice.

Staring up at his ceiling and pondering Magnus's coldness to him earlier.

It had hurt, he realized, turning over on his side and pressing his face into his pillow. The way the flamboyant boy had sneered and snapped at him.

He'd done worse to him, sure, but Bane had always taken it in stride, simply flirting back in that vulgar manner of his.

Alec sighed, sitting up and rubbing at his face tiredly; he'd failed his friends, he knew, when Bane had refused to get near him. Rejected by the gayest guy he knew, and for some reason that really bothered him.

He scratched absently at his elbow. He'd always been a bit...insecure about himself, even after his father had pressured him into joining the football team. Girls liked him, for some reason, but Magnus didn't.

Alec frowned, standing up and walking over to his floor-length mirror and staring at his reflection for a moment, pondering over what it was that Magnus didn't like.

Flashing back to what Magnus had witnessed earlier that day, his face flushed. _Fuck, he wasn't big enough was he?_

Alec groaned, covering his face with his hands. How embarrassing.

His phone vibrated, cutting through his thoughts as he was considering jumping out of his window.

_Was it Sebastian?_ He pounced on his phone eagerly, and felt his face fall in disappointment when he saw that his girlfriend had texted him.

_Parents are outta town,_ she'd said. _Wanna come over?;)_

Alec winced. Coming over meant having sex. Having sex meant... _Can't sorry. My grandpa died._

There. He smiled, pleased with himself. You just couldn't go wrong with dead relatives-

_Aww that sucks:( Want me to come over and make you feel better?;D_

Dammit.

_I kinda want to be alone:/_

He ignored her reply, feeling guilty but at the same time relieved; he was possibly the only guy in the world who didn't enjoy having sex. Especially with her.

Alec's phone buzzed again, and he chose to pretend his heart didn't skip a beat when he saw that it was Sebastian this time.

_Here's the freak's number._

He stared down at the numbers, his stomach feeling heavy with more disappointment. Of course. The prank.

_It's not like he wanted to_ talk _or anything._

Shit. When had he turned into such a _girl?_

Alec shook his head, disgusted with himself. He was deluding himself. He'd agreed to do it, after all...

_Hey_

 

* * *

**Magnus pov**

 

_Hey._

Magnus was laying the warm wet washcloth on his mother's head when he got the text from the unknown number.

"Mom, we need to take you to a doctor." He ran his hand over her hair, eyes darkening in concern. She'd been having headaches for a week now, no matter what medicine she took, they kept coming back.

"Maggie, sweetie, I'm fine." She smiled tiredly at him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Go do your schoolwork. You spend too much time worrying about me."

He hesitated. "If you need anything, just yell." He stooped over, kissing her lightly on her cheek. "Night."

Turning off her bedroom light, he went to his room and threw himself on his bed.

_Who is this?_

Magnus grabbed a cotton ball and makeup remover, dabbing at his eyeliner and glitter.

_Alec Lightwood._

Ugh.

He rolled his eyes.

_You've got the wrong number._

Magnus changed into his pajamas, not bothering with the homework he'd left at school.

His phone buzzed again, and he huffed in irritation; _what now?_

_No. Your number was the one I wanted._

_The_ _fuck_ was that supposed to mean? Magnus frowned. He was not Alexander's friend. Nor was he a nerd who's good side he got on so that he would be able to cheat off of his work.

So yeah. He got the wrong number, surely.

_You don't beat around the bush do you, handsome? I'm more of a sweet talker myself._

Ha. That would scare him off.

_Bane, there is nothing sweet about what you talk about._

He flinched away from his phone as if it'd burnt him. _He'd known._

But that was ridiculous. Alec wouldn't be texting him if he'd known who he was talking to...what kinda sick mind games was he trying to pull over him?

Magnus considered calling Camille, who was an expertise on manipulative men, before remembering she was probably still pissed at him.

_What the hell do you want?_

He tossed his phone on his pillow and went to shower, not expecting an answer.

 

* * *

 

**Alec pov**

 

Alec's thumb hovered above his keyboard, uncertain.

_What_ did _he want?_

He'd never been that good at "seducing" people. Much less someone who he'd tormented the whole time he'd known him, consequently causing Magnus to hate his guts.

Understandable.

_Your company._

Magnus didn't answer him for another fifteen minutes.

_Do you know what I want, Alexander?_

Alec paused at his pencil-tapping, setting aside his history book to grab his phone.

_Anything, what?_

Magnus's answer, like everything else he did, was quick and sharp.

_Your absence._

Alec snorted, choosing to ignore the distinct hurt spreading through his chest at those two words.

_I deserve that,_ he replied.

_No you don't._

He blinked, frowning.

_You deserve worse._

Alec swallowed, not having an answer for that.

It was, admittedly, much easier to talk to Magnus when he had Sebastian and the others to defend or back him up.

_Wanna hang out tomorrow?_

Magnus didn't reply.

 

* * *

 

**Magnus pov**

 

He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Again.

Magnus crouched beside his mother as she threw up in the toilet, holding back her hair for her and rubbing her back soothingly; he was going to be late for school, but as long as she didn't know that than it didn't matter.

"Mom..." He grabbed a washcloth and began wiping at her mouth. "After school, you're going to a doctor."

She murmured in consent, resting her head on his shoulder.

Scooping her up bridal-style, Magnus carried her to her bedroom, setting down a glass of water and bottles of Tylenol and Aspirin beside her bed.

"Text me if you need anything. Love you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before straightening and grabbing his bag, hurrying out the door.

* * *

It was bad luck that led Alec Lightwood to find him walking in the pouring rain, already running twenty minutes tardy for school.

Magnus found himself wishing that he'd taken the longer walk when he spotted the large black pick up pull up beside him as he splashed through shallow puddles covering the sidewalk.

It was sheer, dumb as fuck bad luck when the dumbass decided to roll down his window and stick his head out to get a better look.

_"Magnus?"_

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

Ducking his head and vehemently regretting his decision to color the tips of his spiky strands purple and green, he began walking faster.

"What the fuck, Bane? You're gonna catch pneumonia in this rain, you idiot."

Magnus frowned at that. _Pneumonia?_ How the hell did he even came up with that load of bullshit? "I walk to school, because not all of us have the luxury of being born with a fucking silver spoon in our mouth. Leave me alone."

Alec rolled his eyes. "For Christ's sake..." He stomped on the brakes and kicked open his car door. "Get in the car."

Magnus forgot what he was about to say, choosing instead to admire the way the rain made his eyelashes look longer and eyes brighter, if that was possible.

"No, thank you," he told him, pleasantly. "I could use the air."

Lightning cracked behind him.

Alec reached out a slender hand and curled it in the crook of Magnus's elbow. "All you're going to breathe in is water, stupid." He shook his head. "I'm not that much of an asshole."

Magnus disagreed, but allowed the other boy to drag him around to the other side of the car. "Actually, I think you'll find that you are," he commented as he was pushed into the leather seat, immediately missing the warmth of Alec's hand.

Alec slammed his door, turning on the heat.

"You look like a drowned cat," he remarked, cutting through the silence.

"You look delicious," Magnus smoothly commented, giving him an exaggerated once-over. "Wet clothes look fantastic on you."

"What's wrong with you?" Alec inquired, drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel.

Magnus flapped a hand and crossed his legs. "Oh, where to _begin-_ "

Alec threw a tic tac at him. "You look like shit. When was the last time you slept?"

Slapping a hand over his heart, Magnus gaped. "Sweetheart, are you concerned about me?" Alec didn't answer, and Magnus cackled. "That's very flattering, but stay out of my business."

Alec shot him a look out of the corner of his eye. "Just trying to be friendly," he muttered as he turned into a gas station.

Magnus scoffed. "Bullshit. Drop me off here."

"Wait in the car, I need to fill up my tank."

Magnus leaned over Alec's seat and pushed open the door to look at him. "That's what he said."

Alec rolled his eyes in exasperation, but Magnus could tell the corners of his lips were twitching, obviously fighting back a smile. "Shut up."

Chuckling to himself, he sat back in his seat, but not before looking back out the window; Alec was smiling a small smile. The first one Magnus had ever seen on him.

_He has a nice smile. Dimply._

Whoa, dangerous.

Magnus shook his head clear of those thoughts; he didn't like straight guys. That was unsafe territory, especially when Alec Lightwood was involved.

Alec got back in the car and looked over at him as he started up the car again. "You're late," he commented, pulling out of the gas station with slight recklessness.

He shrugged. "So are you."

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "I had to drop my brother off for school; my dad had an...appointment." The last word was spoken with such bitterness Magnus had refrain himself from flinching.

"Appointment?"

Alec snorted. "Secretary."

"...Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

"Well..." Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "My mother's been very sick. I had to take care of her."

"Really?" Alec looked surprised. "That's nice of you."

"She's my mom, why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno...You just don't strike me as the caretaker type." A crease formed in his brow.

Magnus smirked a little. "What type do I strike you as?"

Alec fidgeted. "Y'know. Just..." he waved a hand at him. "You."

"Well, your type, in my opinion..." Magnus tapped at his chin thoughtfully. "Sheep-like."

_"Sheep-_ like?"

Magnus snickered at the other boy's expression. "Yeah. Always doing what you're expected, following the flock, all wide-eyed and oblivious to anything else but your shepherd."

Alec looked affronted. "I resent that."

"Maybe, but you can't deny it." Magnus winked at him. "My little lamb."

"Don't call me that."

Magnus surprised himself by laughing. "Whatever, lamb chop."

_"Ass."_

* * *

**Alec**

 

It was strange that he actually found himself enjoying Bane's company in the car.

He'd smiled more than he'd ever had with his girlfriend or his friends; it was an unnerving thought, so he didn't dwell much on it.

"Thanks for the ride, handsome," Magnus told him as they stood outside of the entrance, locked out.

"Welcome." Alec leaned his forehead on the door. "I'm screwed."

Magnus made a face. "Don't be such a whiner," he scolded playfully as he pulled out his phone.

He bounced on the balls of his feet, humming a tune Alec had never heard before. "Hey...Cammy?"

An angry voice reached his ears, and Magnus winced. "Yeah, yeah, I know sweetheart, I'm sorry...Yes. No, no. C'mon, I already said sorry. I'll make it up to you in orgasms, alright? Stop screaming in my ear, I need a favor." He glanced down at his watch. "I'm locked out. At the entrance."

Alec found himself scowling. _Cammy?_ Wasn't he gay? Why the hell would he be giving this Cammy orgasms?

The door swung open and Alec found himself face-to-face with Camille, the bitchy janitor; Sebastian got his steroids and Xanax from her.

Her white-blonde hair was tucked together in a side-braid, her eyebrows drawn together in a suspicious scowl as her eyes darted from Alec to Magnus.

"Lightwood's your new boy-toy?" She demanded as Magnus brushed past her, only pausing to peck her lightly on her cheek. "Since when?"

Alec cleared his throat. "I'm not his "boy-toy"," he corrected. "I was just giving him a ride."

"Carpooling with your tormentor?" Camille raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Maggie, I hope you at least keyed that bullshit."

Magnus glared at her. "Don't call me that." He scratched his cheek and gave a half-shrug. "I was just getting a ride. It's not like a sold my soul, so quit looking at the lost little lamb like that; I think you're scaring him."

Alec frowned. "I am not scared."

Magnus cast him a dubious look. "You were practically quaking in your shoes."

"Like a little bitch," Camille threw in snidely.

Alec bristled. "Fuck you."

"Ah, as turned on as this little cat fight," Magnus cut in, waving a finger between the two, "is getting me, we really must get to class." He slipped his hand in the crook of Alec's elbow. "See you later, love," he called over to Camille over his shoulder.

"So...you're close to Camille?" Alec questioned, his throat slightly dry.

Magnus glanced down at him in amusement. "When your lunch ends up on you rather than in you, it's always a better idea to have a different eating area. Camille was ever so gracious to share her closet with me."

Alec cringed, remembering in freshmen year how he'd flipped Magnus's tray so that his mashed potatoes and steak and soda had splattered all over his clothes.

_I probably can't blame him for the hostility._

"Well, that's...nice of her."

Magnus pursed his lips. "She really isn't, but I guess it is."

Thoughts of the phone conversation he'd heard just moments before, Alec couldn't stop himself from asking:

"Are you fucking her?"

The other boy snorted. "I forgot that subtlety isn't one of your stronger suits." He untangled his arm from Alec's, picking at his nail polish; today they were a vibrant purple. "Yeah. It's kinda this arrangement we have; she's bored, I'm lonely and horny." He gave a careless shrug. "It's cool, for a vagina."

Alec giggled. Fucking _giggled._ Alec Lightwood did _not_ giggle, for Christ's sake.

Clearing his throat and ignoring Magnus's questioning look, Alec rolled back his shoulders. "I can't believe you actually said that," he told him, as they walked up the stairs together to their lockers.

Magnus grinned, and Alec found himself noticing how white and straight his teeth were, and how his hazel eyes crinkled at the edges-

"Sorry. Did I offend you?" He sounded mocking but Alec found himself not caring.

"No." He hadn't. "I didn't know you were bi."

Humming to himself, Magnus wiped his locker free of the post-it sticky notes covering it. "I don't like labeling myself, Alexander," he said, handing Alec a note.

**Pull the cock out of ur ass u faggot**

Alec blinked, recognizing the handwriting as Michael's.

"Just so you know..." Magnus smirked over at him, nodding at the note he held in his hands. "It's the other way around."

He blushed, watching as the taller boy pulled out his books and some pens.

"Hey, what's that?" Alec demanded as he spotted a bottle sitting on Magnus's English book.

Magnus cocked an eyebrow, following the jock's pointing finger. "Xanax. Why?" He shifted his books onto his other hip. "You want some?"

"What? No." Alec stared at him. "You do that stuff?"

Not that he cared or anything. But he was pretty sure he would've noticed if Magnus was high or not.

"Alexander..." Magnus closed the locker door, turning to fix Alec with a heavy stare. "You aren't my friend. We don't like each other; please save your energy and stop pretending to care about my life choices." With that, he popped the lid off the bottle and shook out three pills before tossing them into his mouth and striding past Alec and down the hallway.

Alec stood stock-still, staring after him and clutching the note tightly in his hand.

* * *

Alec didn't see Magnus in any of his classes for the rest of the day.

Not that he was paying any attention.

During practice, he pulled aside Michael, the note in his pocket feeling more like a stone than a slip of paper.

"Heyy, Mike," he forced a smile at the dark haired boy, wondering how exactly he should approach this.

"Sup, Lightwood." Michael jerked his chin.

"Um, look..." he pulled the note out of his pocket, handing it to Michael.

The taller boy glanced down at it. "Yeah?

_For the love of God, why was he even bothering?_

"Is that...is that really necessary?"

Michael's eyebrows drew together in a scowl. "What the hell do you mean? 'Course it is," he grunted.

Alec swallowed. "Look, isn't that kinda harsh though?"

The boy crossed his arms. "Harsh? Aren't you supposed to fuck the bitch and then tell him he's disgusting or something? You do the same shit, Lightwood, don't be acting like you're any better."

Ouch. The truth was painful. "Just...stop writing these letters, alright?"

Michael gave him a long look. "...No."

Alec got tackled eight more times during practice, his mind on other things. For once, Sebastian not being one of them.

 

* * *

 

**Magnus pov**

 

He ditched school the next day, choosing instead to drive his mother up to the hospital.

At around 5:32, he got a text. From Alec.

_There's gonna be a game in 13 minutes...you coming?_

Magnus deleted the message and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall; he'd never been ashamed of his drug habits, but the way Alec had looked at him...it made him want to throw the bottle away and hide inside of his locker.

Damn him.

The doctor walked up to Magnus, and murmured that they would have to keep his mother over night, but if he wanted to stay it would have to be in the waiting room; they didn't want any distractions.

Magnus stood up and stretched his arms over his head; he was so tense it was almost painful.

Rolling his shoulders and fixing himself a cup of coffee, he considered going to the game; Alec would be there.

He didn't know how he felt about that...Alec was alright this morning, not totally an asshole and even smiled at him.

Then again, the chances of him turning over a new leaf were slim to nil.

Walking out into the parking lot, he made up his mind.

Which is how he found himself standing under the bleachers, covered with screaming students and proud parents, sucking away anxiously at the cloves hanging between his lips.

Clary found him, Mr. Wayland trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Magnus?" She gave him a hug. "Why are you down here?"

He patted her head awkwardly, still unsure of what to make of her. "Out there," he jerked a thumb to the football field. "Is too much. I'd rather stay here."

She gave him a sad smile, before standing on her tip-toes and whispering in his ear, "Alec was looking sad; I think he wanted to see you."

Magnus flinched away from her. Didn't she know she couldn't say things like that to him? Heartbreak was something he avoided altogether, hence his "no straight guys" rule. And Alec was totally unavailable in every meaning of the word.

"Are you sure he wasn't looking for his girlfriend?" Rubbing salt on his own wound, how cruel.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Give him a chance, Magnus. Not everyone is as open about themselves like you are."

Mr. Wayland walked over to them, sliding his fingers through Clary's, causing her to blush. "Magnus, looking magnificent as always," he said smoothly, the barely concealed threat lighting up his golden eyes. _You tell nobody about this._

Magnus smirked. "Jace, looking delicious as usual." _Don't hurt her, you heartless slut._

They nodded in agreement and Clary pulled Mr. Wayland away, waving cheerily at Magnus.

He sighed, sitting down on the moist grass and leaning back against the metal post.

_Bored, bored, fucking BORED._

If he'd gone home he would be watching _Gilligan's Island_ or some shit. Anything but a football game.

Ugh.

"Bane?"

He jumped in surprise; Alec had found him.

* * *

"What do you want?" Magnus asked, taking a deep inhale of his cloves. "Shouldn't you be throwing around a pigskin or something?"

Alec didn't seem to hear him; his eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed with adrenaline from the game.

"Game's over, Bane..." He sat down next to Magnus. "We won."

"Good for you." Magnus put out his smoke, turning to look over at him. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"I didn't think you'd show up." Alec's eyes flickered over him. "I haven't seen you at school either. Are you avoiding me?"

Magnus pulled at the grass stems, not looking at him. "Perhaps."

Alec scooted closer to him. "You're fucking pretty, you know that?"

The Asian boy blinked and leaned away. "What are you on?"

Lightwood chuckled in a breathy way that should've been illegal. "There were cheerleaders all over us and all I could think about was you."

Magnus stared at him. _If this was a joke it was certainly a cruel one._ He could feel himself growing hard in his skinny jeans, much to his dismay.

"Is that right?" He cursed his voice for cracking, and Alec smirked at him in a predatory fashion.

"Mhm." His hands found Magnus's erection, and he hissed in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" He squeaked.

Alec ran his fingers over the bulge. "Celebrating."

Magnus shoved him away; no way was he going to be one-upped by Alec Lightwood. Not at his own game.

"I don't think so," he growled, pushing the other boy back on the grass and running his nose along his jaw. "Does your girlfriend know you're down here with _me_ instead of her?" He demanded, pushing his hips against Alec's.

Alec made a whining noise in the back of his throat. "No."

Magnus flashed him a Cheshire grin, slowly sliding down his football shorts down so that his cock sprung up.

"Are you hard for me, Alexander?" He inquired softly, wrapping his fingers around the shaft, slowly jerking him off. "The fag?"

"Uhng." Alec's head fell back and his hips jerked up. "Not a fag...more. _Fuck,_ please."

Pleased, Magnus leaned down and gave his tip an experimental lick.

"God."

Deciding that he liked what he tasted, Magnus closed his lips around Alec and took him so that his head hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag a little.

Alec groaned, his fingers diving down and sinking into Magnus's hair, which without the gel, was surprisingly soft. "Fuck, Magnus."

Magnus hummed around the dick in his mouth at the sound of Alec saying his name, running his tongue along the soft skin as he pulled him out of his mouth.

"Alexander, are you enjoying yourself?" He questioned innocently, batting his eyelashes up at the red-faced boy.

"What the hell, of course I am." Alec writhed beneath him. "C'mon Magnus, don't stop."

Snickering to himself, Magnus sucked just the leaking tip into his mouth, slurping noisily.

Alec grunted, bucking up. _"Shit."_

Magnus hollowed his cheeks and reached down tugging at Alec's sac, humming around him.

The other boy's back arched off the ground, growling as he came in his mouth, shaking from the force of his orgasm.

Swallowing loudly, Magnus released his dick with a 'pop', licking his lips. "Yummy."

Alec stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his chest heaving with shallow breaths.

_3...2...1.._

"Fuck!"

Alec jumped to his feet, yanking up his shorts and staring down at Magnus with panicking eyes. "We-I-did you just...?"

Magnus covered up his hurt with a smirk. "Give you the best blowjob you've ever had? Yes. I believe I did."

His hands rubbed anxiously at his face. "Dammit, dammit, why did I let you do that?"

"No need to thank me. Or pay me, since you won the game it's only fair that I don't charge you."

Alec stared at Magnus. "I can't believe you're joking about it."

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes; damn, this kid was destroying him with every word. "Well, unlike you, I'm already out of the closet, and don't have a problem with popping boners for dudes."

Swallowing, Alec shook his head. "I think you should go. And don't tell anybody about this."

Magnus smiled bitterly. "You asked me to come...Though I am curious to what _Sebastian's_ reaction will be." Alec's eyes widened and he scoffed. "Thought so." He'd thought it'd been his imagination, the discreetly thrown longing stares, the lamb following the shepherd's every demand...

It was pathetic how nauseated he felt with jealousy.

"Magnus..."

"I'm going home. Go celebrate with Sebastian and your cheerleaders."

* * *

Magnus curled up against the side of his bathtub, his hands shaking as he cut through his skin.

For his mother for being sick and not being able to do anything about it.

For his father for leaving.

For Alec and his stupid insecurity.

For Sebastian and his stupid homophobia.

For himself for being so fucking stupid.

He scowled as he felt a tear track down his cheek and angrily wiped it away.

_Pathetic._

 

* * *

 

**Alec pov**

 

Surrounded by his friends and crush, his girlfriend and her fellow cheerleaders, a red cup in his hand and his shoulder still warm from his dad's hand and rare praise. _I'm proud of you, son._

He'd never been more lonely in his life.

"How's it going with Bane?" Sebastian demanded in a low voice.

Alec felt his cheeks flush at the memory: _so warm and wet, sweat rolling down his face, cat eyes glowing up at him and a white hot flash of pleasure shooting through him..._

"Fine," he blurted. _More than fine,_ a tiny voice screamed in his head. _He gave you the best orgasm in your life; your girlfriend's never made you feel that good before._

And wasn't that the sad truth.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Alec nodded jerkily. "I'm good. Great. I gotta...go." He pushed away from the smothering crowd of his peers and ran up the stairs and into the hall bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He poured the piss-flavored beer down the sink, sitting on the closed-lid of the toilet, running his fingers through his hair.

God, he was so screwed.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket, and punched in Magnus's number as though he was running on autopilot, because Alec Lightwood didn't call Magnus on freewill.

He picked up on the last ring.

_"What do you want?"_

His voice was hard and emotionless.

Alec swallowed, squeezing his eyes closed. "Can I come over?"

Silence answered him.

"Please, Magnus? I can't breathe here."

_"What makes you think you'll be able to breathe here?"_

He shivered at the coolness in his tone. "I-I don't know. It's different with you."

_"Because I sucked your dick."_

Alec bit his lip. "You're different, not like them. Please?"

A pause. _"You know where I am."_

* * *

Alec knew where Magnus lived; last year on Halloween he and his friends had tee-peed and covered his house with eggs and rotten tomatoes.

The house looked empty with all the lights off and curtains drawn.

Magnus opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked again.

Alec gulped. "I don't know yet," he whispered.

He sighed heavily but stepped aside and allowed Alec to step in the house.

"Quiet," he commented. The opposite of his house, at the moment.

"My mom isn't here." Magnus closed the door and brushed past him.

"Where is she?" Alec asked, following Magnus up the stairs.

"Hospital."

Alec didn't really have anything to say to that, choosing instead to glance around as he entered Magnus's room. "Oh...shit." He blinked at the hundreds of notes that covered his walls and ceiling.

"Do you like my collection?" Magnus asked him, voice steely. "I find them to be quite charming, myself."

Alec closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Magnus."

"I don't care." Magnus sat down on the edge of his bed, and fixed him with a cold stare. "Do I make you nervous, Alexander?"

He felt disconcerted by the way Magnus had him trapped beneath his gaze. "Yes."

Crooking a finger at Alec to bring him closer, he laid back down on his bed, watching him as he moved toward the bed. "You shouldn't be."

Alec crawled onto his bed, settling against him.

Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he felt more safe and warm than he'd ever felt before.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Alexander." He smiled bitterly. "You will, though; I can already tell."

Alec swallowed his guilt. _I'm sorry I have to hurt you._ He didn't say it out loud, choosing instead to lay his head on Magnus's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being an asshole."

Magnus gave a small shrug. "I don't forgive you."

"Fair enough."

He turned his head to look down at Alec. "Does it bother you that I'm a junkie?"

Alec shifted uncomfortably, thinking of black eyes sparkling happily at him, so full of life, a teasing smirk and long dark hair. "My sister, Isabelle..." he swallowed, hard. To his embarrassment, tears started pricking at his eyes. "She was happy. Smart. She would've liked you..." He looked over at Magnus. "She started smoking when she was thirteen. That was alright, I guess. But then she started doing harder stuff, shooting up and putting whatever would make her feel better inside of her." He took a shaky breath.

"I found her snorting coke in front of our little brother Max and after that my parents kicked her out of the house." Magnus took his hands in his own, only then did he realize they were trembling.

"A couple of weeks later, we get a call from police to identify a body. They'd found her behind a fucking _Dumpster._ " A warm finger wiped gently at his cheeks, picking up the tears that had fallen.

"I don't want anything to do with that bullshit." He sniffed.

Magnus nodded, silent. "My dad left," he murmured, so quietly that Alec barely heard him. "When I was twelve. After I came out. I blame myself, but Mom keeps saying there was someone else." He gave a bitter snort. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Alec hummed. "My dad would kill me, probably." He licked his lips. "Izzy was the only person, besides you, that knew I'm gay."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I think that's the first time you've said that."

He gave a humorless smile. "That wasn't supposed to happen," he said aloud, mostly to himself.

Magnus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "It happens though."

"Yeah."

Alec closed his eyes, suddenly tired.

"I can make you pancakes in the morning," Magnus told him.

He opened one eye. "You cook?"

Magnus wrinkled his nose. "Nothing edible. I can take you to iHop."

Alec fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

**Magnus pov**

 

The next morning at iHop, Magnus learned that Alec liked the color black and dressed in the most horrific sweaters and faded jeans he'd ever seen, when he wasn't in the presence of his friends, of course.

He also liked rainy days and old movies, coffee ice cream and coffee with everything he ate. He preferred cats over dogs, and secretly hated football with a burning passion; it'd been his father's idea.

Magnus, in return, told him how much he liked every color, especially if it was glittery, dressed in leather and like snow days and action and drama movies, Cherry Garcia ice cream and root beer. He loved cats but never owned another after the murder of his kitten Chairman Meow when he was thirteen; the death was committed by the hands of the bastard demon-child that used to live next to him.

Alec licked the syrup off his pancakes in a way that made Magnus shift in his side of the booth, clearing his throat.

"So...what do you wanna do now?" He asked after they finished their breakfast. "I'm not going to school today."

The Lightwood boy took a thoughtful sip of his coffee. "Drive around?"

Magnus grinned. "Boring. But whatever you want, love."

* * *

They drove around all day, messing around with the radio and poking and teasing each other.

"You've never heard of _Three Days Grace_?" Magnus gawked at Alec. "Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alec rolled his eyes, fighting back a grin. "If my parents heard me listening to that they'd send me to a therapist."

Magnus laughed, giving him a shove. "Don't hate. Where are we?" He glanced out his window, noticing that they'd stopped at a lookout spot on the mountain.

"Just...somewhere." Alec began to fidget nervously. "That we'd be, y'know. Alone. Do stuff."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? What exactly did you have in mind?"

 

* * *

 

**Alec pov**

 

For the rest of his life, he'd consider what he did with Magnus that day as losing his virginity.

_Best. Day. Ever._

He closed his eyes, laying down on his bed, touching his lips and losing himself in the memory of Magnus's goodnight kiss.

Nobody - not Sebastian, not his girlfriend - had made him feel that way before.

His phone vibrated, and he didn't even bother checking the ID as he answered, a goofy smile across his face. "Yeah?"

_"Alec."_

Throat closing, his eyes flew open. "Hey, Sebastian."

_"You and Bane weren't in school today. Did you do it?"_

For a second, he considered lying. Sparing Magnus the humility he didn't deserve.

But he knew that if he waited any longer, they wouldn't ever give it up.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. We did it."

_"Was it gross?"_

No. It'd been the best thing that'd ever happened to him.

"Disgusting," he lied.

_"Man, I'm sorry. You want me to give him the speech?"_ He laughed, and Alec felt his stomach churn.

"No. No, I'll do it..."

_"When?"_

"Tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

**Magnus pov**

 

He knew the minute the doctor approached him that it was bad.

But he didn't think it'd be _that_ bad.

The doctor's voice grew fainter and fainter with every word.

No.

It wasn't real.

Couldn't be.

He was going to pinch himself and then he was going to wake up from this fucked up nightmare.

Cancer.

_Cancer._

C-a-n-c-e-r.

Magnus nodded, watching the doctor leave before he raced to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

He knew the minute Alec approached him in the waiting room that he didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

"Don't say anything," he'd begged. It'd just been an hour since he'd spoken to his mother's doctor. He didn't think he'd be able to handle whatever Alec had to say. "Please, not now."

But he'd said it anyway.

A continuous buzzing in his ear.

_-Prank._

_-Sebastian wanted to show you that you shouldn't mess with us._

_-Had to sleep with you._

_-I'm sorry for hurting you._

He stared at Alec for a long time after he fell silent, eyes wide and pleading.

"You disgust me," he said finally, his voice tired. "All of you. I am not a pawn in your games, I am a fucking human being. You're just a wolf in sheep's clothing who can't admit he's gay or grow a fucking backbone. I don't want to see you again. Don't talk to me. Have a nice life, a nice wife and white picket fence. But the life you'll be living won't be yours, it'll be what _they_ expect of you."

He flipped him off and returned to the bathroom, this time to lock himself in a stall and cry silently.

 

* * *

 

**Alec Pov**

Magnus looked destroyed.

After he left to go to the bathroom, Alec walked out of the hospital and threw up in the bushes, replaying the expression on Magnus's face over and over.

_What kind of monster does that?_

He rubbed at his mouth, glancing over at the building.

Screw this.

* * *

His parents stared at him, Max peered curiously through thick glasses, red spots covering his face. Poor guy had chicken pox.

"I have to tell you guys something..." he began, until his dad cut him off.

"How about why you're not in school?" Robert snapped out. "Honestly, Alexander. I expected more from you."

Alec gulped. "IwantyouguystoknowI'mgay," he muttered quickly.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, thinking of how he'd felt with Magnus. The happiest he'd been in a while.

"I'm gay."

Max scratched his cheek. "You skipped school because you're gay?" he asked. He turned to look up at Maryse and Robert. "I'm gay too."

"Hush, Maxwell." Maryse gave him a stern look. "You're already missing school."

Robert didn't say anything. Just stared at him.

Maryse blinked her eyes, blue like Alec's, at him. "Are you seeing someone, Alexander?"

He drew up his shoulders. "Magnus," he said, proudly. _If he'll ever speak to me again._

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Alec shrugged. "I don't care about her," he stated candidly.

Maryse sighed. "Well..." she looked over at Robert, whose eyes were beginning to twitch. "As long as you're happy."

He let out a breath of relief. _Thank God._ "Dad?"

Robert looked away, silent.

_It could be worse._

"I'm gonna go," he said. "Fix something."

* * *

Magnus looked dead.

"Are you coming back to rub it in my face?" He asked as soon as Alec approached him. "Because you already know you got me. I fell for your bullshit. Ha fucking ha. Just leave me alone."

Alec sat down in the chair beside him. "Is your mom alright?"

Magnus turned and gave him a wide, slightly maniacal, grin. "A brain tumor. A fucking tumor. I get told that right before you dump even more baggage on me."

His heart tightened. "Magnus, I'm so-"

"I told you, I don't forgive you. For anything."

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. "I...I like you."

Magnus snorted. "I hate your ass right now."

"I came out to my family."

He was quiet. "How did it go?"

Alec shrugged. "My mom was alright, I guess. My dad wouldn't look at me."

Magnus sneered. "I can't look at you either."

He looked down at his lap. "I know I hurt you..."

Silence.

"And I'll understand if you never forgive me-"

Magnus stood up and walked away.

 

* * *

 

**Magnus Pov**

 

She was sliding on her sandals when he came into her room, her hair up in a ponytail; thick and beautiful. In a few months, maybe weeks, he was going to have to shave it all off for her, the doctor had told him.

"Hey, Maggie." She smiled up at him, and _he wasn't going to cry, dammit._

She needed for him to be strong. For her.

"Hey, Mom." He kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Wrapping her thin arms around his waist, she pressed her face into his abdomen. _She's so tiny._

Needles prickled in his throat, the urge to just cry in her shoulder was overwhelming.

"You look sad, baby." She frowned at him. "Don't be sad."

He sniffled. "I'm trying."

_She's going to be dead within a fucking year._

Tears finally began to escape.

He was breaking apart; a second pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him together before his insides ripped apart.

The scent of Alec filled his nostrils, his silky hair brushing against his neck and his soft lips pressing against his neck and ear. _It's gonna be alright, Magnus._

His two favorite people held him as his body wracked with sobs he couldn't contain any longer.

* * *

"You alright?" Alec asked him, running his fingers over his scalp soothingly.

Magnus laid his head on the other boy's lap, looking up at him. "No," he answered, truthfully. "My mom likes you."

Alec smiled. "I like her."

He was quiet, pondering his next words: "She wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow."

Closing his eyes so that he didn't have to see the look on Alec's face, he discreetly crossed his fingers. _C'mon, c'mon..._

"I'd like that."

His eyes flew open to meet one of Alec's rare smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He found himself smiling back.

"Me too."


End file.
